School of Gintama
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: Two ficlets set in the Class Z-Verse, feat. Okita/Kagura and Gin/Hijikata
1. Early Morning Lunch

****Title:** **Early Morning Lunch**  
>Author: <strong>bubbleteadesu  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Okita, Kagura, Ginpachi-sensei (can be read as Okita/Kagura if you squint I guess ;D)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ginpachi-sensei Class 3Z verse; In which Okita compliments Kagura's cooking and somehow still gets pummeled by Kagura.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> cursing  
><strong>AN:<strong> First time writing for Gintama so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, especially in terms of characterization! m(_ _)m  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Gintama.

* * *

><p>The clock has barely struck nine in the morning when Kagura brings out her lunch: rice covered with lots and lots of fried egg.<p>

Automatically, a hand shoots up in the air.

"Ginpachi-sensei! Kagura is eating lunch too early again!" Okita shouts from beside her.

Gin sighs. This has been some sort of running joke already and he is getting bored of it. "Oi, Kagura! You're three hours too early to be eating lunch!"

"Sir! In the country where I came from, we really eat lunch at nine in the morning."

"You've said that for three different times already, idiot! Can't your country make up its mind about when to eat lunch?" Gin sighs and returns to writing test questions on the blackboard.

Kagura turns her attention back to her lunch, but to her surprise, it is gone from her table and is already in Okita's hands.

"Mmm," he says in between mouthfuls of rice. "You may be a flat-chested bastard but you can actually cook well. We should get married in the future."

"Of course you'll have to grow your chest a few sizes bigger first," he adds but Kagura has heard enough.

She stares blankly at him, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, and her face slowly turning into different shades of red until Okita finally notices.

"Hey, hey, China!" Okita waves his hand in front of Kagura's eyes. "Are you alright? Hey!"

Immediately, a fist connects to his chin, and Okita is sent flying across the room.

"You bastard!" Kagura stomps angrily to where Okita lay flat on the floor from the power of her punch. "How dare you get your filthy hands all over my lunch? How dare you call me flat-chested?" Every angry sentence was punctuated by furious punches directed at Okita's face. "How _dare _you play around with my feelings? I'm a grown woman and a woman's feelings are never toyed with! Did nobody teach you that, huh? Huh!"

Finally, Kagura stops, dusting off her hands. "As if I'd want to be the wife of a bastard like you."

"Kagura, you bitch." Okita sits up and wipes the blood trickling down his nose with back of his hand. He smirks. "After school, China. You're getting it so watch out."

Kagura smirks back. "Bring it on."

_end_


	2. Cigarettes

******Title:** ****Cigarettes****  
>Author: <strong>**bubbleteadesu**  
><strong>CharactersPairing:**** Gin/Hijikata**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **PG**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **Ginpachi-sensei Class 3Z verse; In which Gin smokes Hijikata's cigarettes and Hijikata starts seeing strange things**  
><strong>Warning:<strong> **smoking and kissing if that bothers you**  
><strong>AN:<strong> **See AN in previous drabble!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Gintama

* * *

><p>The rooftop isn't empty when Hijikata reaches it that afternoon.<p>

From afar he could already spot the figure looking out towards the horizon: silver hair and a white lab coat. Quickly, Hijikata shoves the pack of cigarettes he brought with him deeper into his pocket before walking towards the railing, making sure he is as far away from Gin as possible.

Gin, however, immediately notices his presence. "Hijikata-kun, what are doing standing so far from me?" he asks, amused, motioning for Hijikata to move closer.

Hijikata sighs and obliges until he is only a few steps away from Gin. "What are you doing here, sensei?"

"Nothing much, actually." Gin shrugs. "I was hoping I could smoke a cigarette for a while here to pass the time but it seems I forgot my pack in my office." His lips curl up at the corners into a knowing smile. "You have a pack with you right now, right Hijikata-kun?"

The words stumble on Hijikata's mouth but he forces them out. "Of course not, sensei. What makes you think so?"

However, Gin is faster. His smile grows bigger as he waves a pack of cigarettes in front of Hijikata. "What do you call this then?"

Instinctively, Hijikata's hand moves to his pocket. His pack of cigarettes is gone. _Damn!_

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Gin places a finger over his lips. "You can say this is our little secret~."

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me off?" Hijikata mutters in disbelief. _What a strange teacher…_

"Why should I? It's not like that would benefit me," Gin takes a stick before tossing the pack back to Hijikata.

Hijikata watches as Gin lights up his stick and starts to smoke. Surprisingly, he can't move his eyes away from Gin's hands; they were obviously rough and callused but, holding the cigarette stick in between the fingers, they've somehow looked so _delicate._

He watches silently as Gin brings the cigarette to his lips. He exhales, a curl of smoke escaping from his slightly parted lips.

_Before Gin could bring his cigarette up to his mouth again, Hijikata suddenly moves closer until his face is only inches away from the surprised sensei's face. Slowly, he moves Gin's hand, the one with the delicate fingers holding the cigarette stick, down until his arm lay on his side. Gin's lips are still partly open, as if still waiting for the cigarette to meet them, except now they are parted in surprise._

_And then Hijikata closes the distance between them, his mouth crashing, rather clumsily, against Gin's. He could still taste the smoke in Gin's mouth, the bittersweet taste of nicotine on his tongue. It seems that Gin has gotten over his surprise quickly, for Hijikata could already feel his fingers tangled in his hair, his nails digging into his scalp and-_

"Oi, Hijikata-kun! You're really the silent type, huh?"

Somehow, the wind has become warmer around Hijikata; the collar around his neck suddenly felt warm and suffocating. He fumbles with the first two buttons of his uniform, undoing them as inconspicuously as he could.

"Sensei," he mumbles out quickly. "I have to go now."

"Really?" Gin replies, surprised. "We haven't even started talking yet."

"It's alright, really. Goodbye, sensei." Hijikata quickly walks away, keeping his head down to hide his quickly reddening face.

"Don't walk around with the cigarettes in your hand!" Gin calls out after him. Hijikata curses, shoving the pack of cigarettes down his pocket.

He allows himself one last glance before he walks out of the exit, at the silver haired teacher smoking a cigarette while enjoying the sunset in the horizon, and he swears never to allow himself to be alone with Ginpachi-sensei ever again.

_end_


End file.
